


Small Pleasures

by charleybradburies



Series: Matt Murdock Appreciation Week 2015 [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avocados at Law, Blind Character, Breakfast, Canon Disabled Character, Clothing, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Cooking, Drabble, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hanging Out, Hangover, Implied Relationships, Lawyers, Multi, No Sex, OT3, OT4, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Other, POV Male Character, Partial Nudity, Superheroes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weekend after the air's been cleared.</p><p>for Fan Flashworks challenge #137: Air; & Matt Murdock Appreciation Week (Day Six (Nov 18): Charlie Cox Appreciation || Writing Prompt: Indulgence.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Pleasures

Matt keeps himself from looking up the moment he hears her enter the room; her breathing’s still slow enough she’s only barely awake, and he doesn’t care to startle her more than she’s already been. He hopes she doesn’t remember either of her nightmares from the previous night - she was weighed down by enough. The heaviness in her step might evince a difference in circumstance, however - or just that she’s still tired. Since she hasn’t even gotten dressed, either is fair game.

Karen leans against the wall after closing the door quietly. 

“You cook for every girl that stays over?” she asks softly, and sounds amused. 

“Pretty much, yeah. At least the ones that stay the whole night.”

He’s pretty sure she blushes at that; the fact that the front door’s being knocked on at the same time might have something to do with it, too.

“What about the ones that can’t find their own clothes?” 

“Were you really that-”

“We were celebrating, Matt!”

“Make sure this omelette doesn’t burn. I’ll help you out in a minute.”

She’s not even wearing socks or slippers, but she scurries over regardless, her hand coming in under his to grab the spatula as he heads to the door. _Foggy._

“Hey. You got a minute?”

“Depends. Do you? I have to find Karen’s skirt or something first.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ.”

“I was drunk, Foggy!” she yelps from the kitchen.

“Have you ever met-” Foggy continues to press jokingly, but Matt interrupts.

“I did not sleep with Karen, Foggy.”

“Are you sure?”

“Really, Foggy? Really? This is not the-”

“We were all drunk off our asses last night. You could have slept with me and I’m not sure any of us would know.”

“Oh, you’d know.”

Karen starts to laugh uncontrollably.

“Are you making him breakfast?” asks Foggy, stepping inside. “So, you did sleep with her.”

“He started it!” Karen replies, flipping off the stove.

“Oh my god. How am I ever going to come into work at our-”

“She meant the omelette, Foggy.”

“You’re making each other an omelette?”

“It’s breakfast. What did you expect, cold pizza?”

“That’s what I had for breakfast. Kind of. There was only one piece left.”

“Ew,” says Karen. “Hey, Matt? Where are your plates?”

“Foggy, wait here a sec,” he says, before darting around into the kitchen and grabbing three from a cabinet behind Karen’s head. 

“Sure. Not like I have anything better to do,” shrugs Foggy.

“You could go look in my room for something for Karen to wear.” 

Foggy sighs, but he shrugs off his bag and sets it gently on the floor, and heads into Matt’s room, opening the door more gingerly than necessary. Karen slides the massive omelette onto the topmost of the plates, momentarily burning one of her fingertips by accident.

“Your skirt was red, right?” comes Foggy’s muffled voice after a few short moments of rummaging.

“Foggy, it’s the only skirt in there,” replies Matt, feigning added frustration; Karen adds a laugh-hampered “yes, Foggy!” and the skirt gets thrown into the living room.

“I intended for that to reach you, sorry,” apologizes Foggy.

“It’s not exactly a softball,” Karen answers acceptingly. “Get back in Matt’s room for two seconds.”

“Two seconds, really? You can change that fast?”

“Oh, just shut up and close the door.”

+

Foggy seems more impressed by the omelette than he wants to be, but Karen - especially to irk him - spares Matt little compliment. Matt, partly for that and primarily for the pure, familial, feeling of their morning, smiles more than their whole meal through. 

It’s just a Saturday, spent hungover in his apartment, working on their current cases and establishing whatever sense of normalcy they’ll eventually have in their firm, but it’s a freer day than any of them have known in a long time. A day without secrets, without alibis or avoidance. A day that seems like it might be coming to a close after their shared Taiwanese take-away dinner, before Marci shows up with cupcakes, a bedazzled briefcase with supplementary files for Nelson and Murdock’s cross-examination, and the announcement that she’s been made partner.


End file.
